Oncoming Storm
by binxangelo13
Summary: The ninja and Alexis (Samuraifan282) meet a new friend! And guess what? She has powers! Who is she? Find out inside! Pairings: major: Lloyd/OC (binx) Minor(not that minor just not explained) Cole/OC (Alexus) Jay/Nya
1. 1: who is this?

Hey! Binx here! I made this with samuraifan282 (Alexis) (she is a great writer! I suggest you read her story's first!) I don't own ninjago or the song the hanging tree! (Yet!) anyways you don't want to read the intro just the story! so Binx out!

Chapter one: Who's this?

It was a dark and stormy night. Binx Lillyin heard some voices in the ally next to the roof she was standing on. 'Hum...let's have some fun!' She thought to herself. Her long dark brown hair that was streaked with blond and purple was in a up down due like always. She was in the common black jeans and purple t-shirt with a black aviator jacket and black combat boots like always. Her magical black iron ring was on her hand like usual. It turns into the black iron sword she uses as a weapon. Stygian iron to be precise. Binx looked over the ledge to see who it is. THE NINJA! And the samurai apprentice! Oh this will be good! So what does she do? She makes shadow warriors creep up on the ninja and girl to see what they would do. She just loves to see new technics! Binx sits on the roof to see where they could not spot her.

'Oh...this will be fun!' Binx squeals to herself. Then a shadow warrior almost cuts the samurai apprentice. She's fast. Good.

The apprentice looked around. "What in the Holy Roman Empire is going on?" She asked, backing up a bit and pulled out her sword. "I don't know Alexus." a man with spiky brown hair and red gi replied, taking out a sword. "Is anyone there?" The blue ninja called. "Jay, be honest, since when had anyone ever replied to that?" The black ninja asked. "Right, but still, good just in case!" The blue ninja, Jay, defended himself, pulling out a pair of nunchucks and swinging them around expertly. "Light can rid the darkness!" Alexus said, her irises turning silver as her sword began to radiate a powerful glow. "I see where you're heading," The golden/green ninja said, forming an orb of golden power, lighting up the ally. He's Binx's opposite. He's fire, ice, lightning, earth and light. She's wind, sound, techno, water and shadows. Yet at the same time he is her equal. It's so strange. But still, she's scared of him

The shadows fleed the oncoming brightness. "Is it me, or was that too easy?" Alexus asked, her eyes turning back to dark hazel. "Either way, good job, Alex, for tapping into your sword's power," the white one, Zane, she thinks the name was said in the midst of the fight, complimented. "Thanks," Alexus said. "If there's anyone there, and we know there is, reveal yourself, now!" The black one, Cole she's thinks, called out. 'Now for some fun!' She thought. Standing up in the roof they hear her say, "Now now! I was only having some fun! I wanted to see what you did when my shadow warriors attacked. It was all in good fun!" She says dangling her foot off the side like she was going to jump. "Whoa whoa, wait! YOUR shadow warriors?" Said Jay. She dropped of the side of the building earning a gasp, tell they saw She was floating about halfway up the building standing on nothing. "Yes my shadow warriors. Why?" Binx say's walking on the wind and in-front of the apprentice and the green ninja, but still next to a shadow for a quick retreat.

"Why in the name of Ood kind did you send freaking shadows after us?" Alexus asked, backing up a bit. "Apparently, because her idea of fun is very different from a normal person's," Kai, the red one, said, stepping forward, with his hand on the hilt of his sword still. Binx smiled at them. "Ya. I found that out a long time ago..." Looks down to the side sad for a second remembering her two sisters fun were way different than her's. But then she looks up and smile trying to hid the pain of difference. "But anyways...would you plz take your hand away from your sword? I don't want to hurt you, you know. It was just a shadow attack! Really!" Looks exasperated. Then remembered somthing. "Wait a skaro minute! Did you say odd kind?! As in...you know...oh gallifray...do you mean doctor who?!" "The race of the Ood, singing songs about the DoctorDonna," Alexus said expertly. "Oh no, another nerd?" Kai asked. "No, I'm a fanwarrior!" Alexus said boldly. "Whatever, who are you?" Kai asked her. "I'm bi...no no no...I can't tell you. You may call me Lo-Ruhamah for it means not pitied, as I will not be pitied for a loss of mine. And it's geek by the way." She said looking sad and pale as if the life was drained out of her and the brown eyes turned grey. Looking at them she said, "I should go. I am not wanted anywhere and I should find shelter." Saying this almost like a robot, emotionless. It's so different from the hyper kid they saw not one minute ago. It's as if the topic of her loss was undesirable, and painful. Walking passed Lloyd and Kai she was about to step into the shadows.

Cole noticed Alexus had a certain expression on her face. It was a look he knew well. She was thinking, hard. "What's on your mind?" He asked her. "She blinked seven times in the last minute," Alexus said quickly. "What?" He asked. "It's curious, because when one blinks less than twice a minute, it means they're lying, and you blink a considerably less when you're more interested in the topic, so it's obvious she wasn't lying. That, or she has anti-social habits," Alexus said. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "What, who notices that stuff?" Kai asked. "Me, consulting detective in training. I make deductions," Alexus said

"Okay, Sherlock, anything else we should know?" Kai asked sarcastically. "Yes, I point and laugh at archeologist," Alexus said, smiling huge.

Binx looks at her dumbfound. "How...I do to. Story's and archaeology, same difference...but how do you know I wasn't lying? I wasn't but..." She shakes her head. "Plus I don't talk to people much from the fact of well..."makes a shadow rose appear and disappear in her hand. "Understand?" "I'm just clever," Alexus said. "I swear, if we weren't in the middle of a mission, I would kiss you right now," Cole said, grinning at Alexus. She blushed, but still smiled. "Anyway, I said anti-social habits, meaning intensive time on some sort of electronic device, reading often, or you've encountered Weeping Angels before," Alexus said quickly without missing a beat. "Anyways, if you're done with that, where are you heading?" Kai asked the girl.

Binx thinks of her problem. So many evils out there and She can't do anything to help! "No where. I am just going to find a bit of shelter tell I can go back to my sisters and mentors and br...oh never mind...I almost forgot." Tears well up but she wipes them away and shadow travle to the end of the ally and look back. "Wait. Why would you even want to know?" "It's what we do, defend the people of Ninjago against evil," Cole said. 'They can't against my enemies. ' she thinks bitterly. "Not me, I just made it up as I go along," Alexus said. "That explains a lot," Kai said. "Oh well, hope we cross paths in the future," Jay said. "There's been very little activity lately, not have threats to the land," Alexus explained as they started to walk away. "If you need to find us, we live on a flying boat, you can't miss it," Cole said. "Have a good day, laters!" Alexus called. "Ok. Um...I just need to let you know, 'Times of now, there is not one, that is safe, from the endless night." Then she jogs towards the park across the street. Sits down and starts to sing the hanging tree thinking that the ninja would have left her alone.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man they say murdered he three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

"Good voice, interesting lyrics," a voice said, shocking her. Binx doesn't sing for people. Alexus was in back of the bench, leaning on it. Seeing her shocked expression, she smiled. "Did you really think that we'd leave you alone? For one, you're an interesting character, Two, it's freezing tonight, and you'll can catch you death by cold. You are more than welcome to stay on the boat, plus, this isn't the first time I've brought interesting people aboard," Alexus said, extending a hand of friendship to Binx.

Of course pulled back. "I...I don't really do touching. The 12th doctor said and I quote, 'never trust a hug.' We'll I don't trust anything really for no one trusts me. I'm a shadow person and you heard me sing? Oh great starclan I think I'm gunna die! I sound so bad! And it's not what I do..." But in truth Binx did sing great. But she thought not. "I should go..." Stands up and runs into another ally way. But then a hand grabs Binx and pushes her agents a wall. Once she saw who was trying to get her, she got mad and scared. So she screamed and started to fight. But there were two many of them, and the main one had a knife! And 'oh no...no no no! It can't be! That is the person who killed my brother! The endless night is back! Thats it!' She thinks. "You killed him!" The ninja hear her screech. "Cuz' he was weak! And like him I'll kill you too!" said Thistleclaw, the person with a knife grinning. He made a cut on her neak. No to deep but it still stung. Then he starts to choke her and spots dance round Binx's site. Then a Green tornado comes in and scares them off. But as She is blacking out she see her opposite, Lloyd, start to pick her up.

Hope you Enjoyed!


	2. 2: feelings?

Chap two! Enjoy!

Chapter two: feelings?

Back at the bounty they put the strange girl in a spare bed and Lloyd is watching her just incase she wakes up. They were glad they heard her yell or she would have died. It was late into the night. The team was trying to stay up, but Alexus had long since fallen asleep, her head resting in Cole's lap. He didn't mind, though, it was quite pleasant to him.

Then sunlight flittered into the room and sensei started to bang a gong yelling, "rise and shine!" Then they started to groggily wake up. "Where is Lloyd?" Kai asks. "Still watching over our guest." Sensei replied. Then Jay started rambling "Um..ya..about her..who is she? What do we do about her? She's a bit off if you guys remember. She attacked up with shadow people!" But he did have a point. "QUIET!" Sensei yelled over the boys conversation. "She is our guessed. Besides, did she tell you anything before she left? A prophesy perhaps?" At this Alexus stop up. "How did you know?" "Her mentors are old friends of mine. But time for morning exercises! Up up! Meet me in the deck!" His speech was met with groans from the ninja.

"Ha," Alexus said, knowing that she did not have to participate with them. "Alex, don't laugh," Nya scolded. "Now, get ready, we're going to start training in ten minutes, bring your sword," She continued. Alexus groaned and lied back down.

But not 10 seconds later did She hear hear a scream from where the girl was. They all dashed to the room and saw her sitting up and agenst the wall looking at Lloyd in horrer and him looking confused. She looked scared of them. No wonder. She got knocked out then wakes up to see a boy in the same room keeping guard. Not a thing that happens every day.

"Are you alright?" Alexus asked out of pure habit. "Sorry if I startled you!" Lloyd said hurriedly. She nods strongly. Kai smirks. "W-what?"

"Well, if you're calm, welcome to our home," Alexus said, throwing out her arms. "I would stay to tell you more, but I got to go train, and I'm still in my PJ's. I'll be in my room if you need me, laters!" Alexus said before leaving the room. Binx stares dumbfounded. "C-calm? After waking up and being in a strange place with my opposite?" Getting a strange look she say, "he's light I'm shadows remember?" Still looking scared Binx put a see threw shadow-dome around her-self or keep safe. She has no clue about them after all. "Um...what's that?!" Jay says looking kind if scared of the strange thing covering her. "You know, Alex was way more calm on her first time on the Bounty than you are right now!" Jay called. "If it wasn't for me, you'd probably be dead by now!" Lloyd pointed out, hoping for the mysterious girl to realize that. And She did.

As Binx thinks about it...She understands. So she let's the shadows go away. The she realized that the green figure was him and he saved saved. "T-thank you." Looks to the side ashamed. "Sorry. I'm not used to trusting people freely. Most, as you see, want to hurt me, for some purpose or another. W-why would you save me?" Binx inquired, truly confused.

"Because it was the right thing to do," Lloyd said. "Lloyd, training starts in five minutes!" A voice called from the deck. "I have to go, if you want, you can come watch," Lloyd invited. Before Binx could say anything, Alexus came into view, running down the hall and putting on a pair of combat boots at the same time. The result was, as she was putting on her left boot, she was hopping forward quickly on one foot, then she tripped right in front of the open door.

Binx quickly stands up and goes to help. Helping Alexus up she looks down and says, "Well, my cloths are goners. Have you seen frozen? Remember when elsa changes her cloths to that nice dress?" Says Binx.

"Yes, I have and do," Alexus said, sitting down and putting on her boot. "There! I'll be on the deck... as soon as I get my sword," Alexus added, doubling back as she realized that she didn't have it. "If you haven't already worked it out, she's kind of a clumsy, forgetful person. But, she's nice," said Lloyd as she disappeared down the hall.

Smiling at him she says, "Ya. Back at home that's how all the apprentices are. Any ways...these cloths are not good. I can fix that tho." Waving her hand from the left side to the right and up the around her head a shadow follows it and covers Binx in whole.

When it leaves she has black pants a purple t-shirt with a black long sleave shirt underneath and black combat boots. "There." Smirks at Lloyd's dumbfound expretion, then follows Alexus, deep in thought.

Alexus burst out of her room, and almost crashed into Binx, but she stopped in time. "Oops, sorry, that's my room," she jerked her thumb to the door that she had just closed behind her. "Right, excuse me," Alexus said, moving to the side, putting her sword into her sabered as she ran to the deck. "Nice outfit!" she called over her shoulder. "Thanks?" Runs after her to the training center. "Wow. Do you all train everyday?" Lloyd smiles "Not everyday, but most days," He replies. We have to keep our game up, incase there is any danger," Alexus said. "But, the view is worth it, look over the railing, it's like the clouds are the sea," Alexus said, slipping into her author voice, with was really just her with a British accent.

"Wow!" She steps to the railing and the wind picks her up and she flys over it and, still level with the boat looked down. "It's a great view!" Smiling.

"Yeah, it's nice," Alexus said. "Well, going to train, feel free to watch us, or you can train if you want too," Alexus said before heading over to where Nya was waiting patiently.

"May I?" Binx asks fly back over and landing. "Just leave me to train with Alexus, she's my apprentice," Nya said, placing her hands on Alexus' shoulders. "She's protective," Alexus said, smiling. "Right, now get out your sword, we're doing a spar first," Nya said, pulling out a sword of her own. Smiles understandingly from one if her mentors, jade. "You can spare with us!" Says Lloyd. "Um..is that safe?" Binx says scared.

"Don't worry, well take it easy on you if you want!" Jay said with a goofy, but reassuring smile. "Just out of curiosity, have you ever used any weapon before? Any at all?" Kai asked.

Smiling and shaking her head, Binx says, "Go as hard as you want or can. And yes. I have a sword and bow n' arrow and a whip. I can use just about any weapon at all tho. Oh and my ring," shows them her black ring, "turns into my sword." "Cool, I've always wanted to learn how to use a bow and arrow!" Alexus said, seemingly distracted. Nya tried to hit her from behind, but Alexus ducked, dropped to the floor, and tripped Nya. "You're getting good," Nya said, doing a back-hand spring to get feet. "Thank you," Alexus said, turning her sword in her hand.

"It's fun. So...how do you spare? Powers? I need to work on not using them so much I think! I use them as a crutch to much!" Giggles a bit with the ninja. "That's a good idea." Sensei said. "Get into pares. Kai and Cole, Zane and Jay, then Lo-Ruhamah and Lloyd. No powers remember!" But she steps forward thinking she should let them know..."it's time you know... My name is Binx."

"Wait, what?" Alexus said, turning around. Nya ended up punching her in the side of her head. "Oops, sorry, Alex!" She said, covering her mouth. "Nope, my fault, got distracted," Alexus said, her eyes swimming in and out of focus. "Okay, back to the previous topic, you lied about your name?" It wasn't much of a question, but a statement. "Why?" Zane asked. "No remember I told you, and quote, 'I'm bi...no no no...I can't tell you. You may call me Lo-Ruhamah for it means not pitied, as I will not be pitied for a loss of mine.'" Then Jay said, "oh ya she did! I remember cuz of the strange word." "Ya I guess I have trust issues and I don't really tell my name to people...I need to get over that..." "Right," Alexus said, trying to stand up. "Are you okay?" Cole asked. "Yeah, Nya just doesn't hold back," Alexus smiled. "If your enemy isn't going to hold back and use fake weapons, so why should we?" Nya asked. "Good point," Alexus said, then, without warning, she flipped Nya onto her back. "And expect the unexpected," Alexus said.

So all the ninja did there training then it was Binx an Lloyd's turn. "Don't go soft." She says, "Wouldn't dream it!" He replied. They grab the training weapons and start the fight. It was good but then he rushed at her and she fell back and her sword got stuck under the railing. He didn't seem to notice. Now these are real swords! So one mistake and...cuput! He, not seeing Binx's sword was stuck or thinking she would use shadow power to defend myself if he landed a blow, rushed at her sword raised. 'Now I could use shadow magic but I wouldn't. I said no powers I meant no powers.' She thought. He so close, right about on top of her now. He jumps to swing the sword down on her. Binx's sword would not budge. She tighten for the pain She expect to come...

"You can open your eyes now," a voice said. Binx had not realized it, but they were closed tight. "You can let go of the sword," the voice belonged to Lloyd. He hadn't the heart to harm her purposely. "Come on, I knew your sword was stuck," Lloyd extended his hand. Binx was slightly hesitant, but she took it, and Lloyd helped her to her feet.

Then, he flipped her into her back!

"Always expect the unexpected!" Lloyd quoted. "Ow. I did fall for that didn't I?" "Yeah, yeah you did." He responded extending his hand again. Binx asks, cautiously, "No flipping this time?" "No flipping." He agreed. Helping her to her feet there body's were a inch or less away from each other's. And she looks into his eyes, his beautiful bright green eyes. He's about 2 inches taller than her and you look straight down into her. 'Wow.' I think, 'he has pretty eyes, plus he's nice, strong, cute…NO! You can't think like that Binx!' She mentally yells at her self. He was still smiling down at her eyes locked. When she realize this, she quickly took a step back let go of his hand and started rubbing it on her other arm looking down, embarrassed.

Lloyd didn't know what she was thinking at all, in his heart, he was still a slightly clueless boy, but Alexus had a bit of remembrance. It was exactly how she looked at Cole when she started to take interest in him a month after she met him. She was thinking do hard that she would have been round house kicked in the head if her senses weren't warning her. 'Eh, don't meddle,' she thought, forgetting the whole thing.

"Sorry..." She muttered a but shyly. "Try again?" Binx asked curiously wondering if she could do any better this time. "Sure, but without weapons this time," Lloyd said.

end O' chappie two plz review!


	3. 3: training or a real fight?

Chapter 3: training or a real fight?

After a long day if training they go inside to eat. "Who is cooking tonight?" Jay asks. "I could. I make a yummy chicken casserole. Oh and Chocolate tort cake!" Binx says.

"I've never had any of those, but they sound good," Alexus said, raising her hand.

"Ok! Is that on with the rest of you?" She asks. "Yeah," Jay said. The rest mumbled things that sounded like agreeing.

Binx fixes just the right amount for the 5 ninja, two samurai, and sensei. "Enjoy!" She says smiling.

Alexus quickly looked around. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked Binx. "No no no...I could never take food. I'll have this." Binx suddenly pulls some Pomegranate seeds from the shadows. "They are my fruit that I can take from any shadow."

Before anyone could say anything, a voice came from the deck. "Hello, hello! I've returned! Is anyone here?" It was a soft, male voice donned with a British accent. "Oh, Rylan's back!" Alexus said cheerfully, standing up. "Excuse me," she said, walking quickly out of the dining room. "Great," Cole said sarcastically. "Um...Binx...wanna train again after dinner?" Lloyd asks. "You getting good. Now let's see with no powers or weapons!" "Sure!"

Then, Alexus came back. "Hello, everyone! I returned from my brother's birthday celebration," a man said. His hair was blond with a streak of black in it, and it seemed to to spike up naturally. The curious thing were his eyes. One was sky blue, the other metallic silver. He was wearing a black t-shirt under a white, long sleeved jacket and black pants. Overall, he was very handsome.

"How'd it go?" Jay asked. "Good, we only fight once!" Rylan said cheerfully, sitting down next to Alexus, Cole was on her other side.

After dinner they all when to see Binx and Lloyd's training. "No powers no weapons and you only win when the other person surrenders!" Jay was saying the rules. "Now...FIGHT!" The fight was going great! Block punch hit struck block. Until Lloyd played a dirty trick. He step up to Binx and pulled her legs out from underneath her! But instead if just her falling, she got his legs too. He landed his arms holding Binx's down and her legs trapped under his. He landed on Binx square. She could feel his breath on her neak. "I guess I win." He smirked. "Nope." "Excuses me?" "I never surrendered. And I won't." "Oh you will." He says. "Make me." She says. Lloyd smirks a thin smirk. "Ok then." He says slowly.

He quickly stood up, and took a few steps back. She stood up too, and Lloyd did not go easy on her at all. She had to switch to a defensive method; ducking, dodging, etcetera. It was too late for her to realize that Lloyd had pushed her back into a wall in which he pinned her arms against. "What?! Not again!" Binx says "hehehe! Surrender now?" "Never!" "well... Let's see why we can do about it!"

Lloyd backed up, and in one fluid motion, grabbed Binx's arm, and flipped her onto her back.

"Ow! Oh that's it!" Binx says smiling.

She then grabs his legs and pulls then out underneath him. She then stands up and walks nest to him oblivious of the fact his arm is right there. Or she thinks he's to silly to see it. "Will you surrender?" She asks mockingly, just like he did to her.

"To a girl? Never!" He says

"What's wrong with surrendering to a girl?" Alexus asked hotly. Lloyd mentally face palmed.

"That's not what I meant!" He called. "Really? Well you should surrender." Binx bends down to look at him right in the eyes. Brown and green. But both determined to win. "Mabby if we used powers it would be better? After all, if shadows are truly afraid of the light, then you should have no problem wining." She mocked. He just smirked moving his hand a bit.

He crossed his fingers. "I surrender," he said. This threw her off. "What?" She asked. "Just kidding!" Lloyd held up his fingers. In her momentary confusion, be forced her back and stood up.

Binx falls into the wall and collapses and they hear a loud *thud* with the force of his push. "Ouch." Binx says rubing her head. "You'll have to do better than that! I'm, so far, not impressed with your skills." She says smirking. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

In trying to stand she falls on her hands and knees infront of him. "I still won't give up!" She says. "And for training...it hurts! I didn't know how painful practice was!" She gasps. She try's to stand but falls back on her hands and knees.

He just stalks up right infrount of her. "Still want me to use powers?" He laughs.

"Say no!" Alexus called, then turned back to Rylan. "Why?" She asks Alexus.

"So Binx...powers?" Lloyd presses

"Tell me Alexus! Why should I say no?!" He stalks up so she has to look up to see him, considering she is still on the floor.

"Because, he's good. So far, I'm the only one who's matched, and that's just barely!" Alexus called. "Don't worry, soon you'll reach your true potential, then, who knows, fate," Nya said, trying to cheer Alexus up. "But I can try! Fine use your powers!" She says to Lloyd. And he starts to smirk a thin smirk that would mean no good if this was a real fight. And it still might mean no good.

She stands up and throws a few hits and he blocks them and he pushes her against the wall and pins her down again. She can't move her legs or arms and she try's wiggling but he won't budge. She feels his breath on her neak. "Ok, powers it is." He says. Binx closes her eyes tight and clenches her fists for a wave if pain she expects to come.

"Check," Lloyd said. "What?" Binx asked, daring to open her eyes. Lloyd hadn't even tried to use his powers. "Alexus taught me that. It's what you say when you have the king cornered in chess. Cornered, but not quite defeated," Lloyd said.

"Ok so? What are you going to do? Defeat he king? I can handle a lot just so you know." She says still looking scared. Terrified is more like it. She struggles but to no help. She trys to get her arm out to punch him but he just catches it and laughs.

"No," Lloyd said, grinning. He kissed her cheek, and stood up. "I yield," he said, bowing courteously. "Rylan, have you been giving him gentleman lessons?" Alexus asked. "Yes, and they are paying off," Rylan grinned sheepishly. Binx just stops there shocked. 'D-did he just..' Her heart fluttered at te thought. She leaned against the wall and slids down to sit. "Yield...means give leeway...but I...I surrender." She says softly not knowing why he kissed her cheek. She blushed deeply, stood and ran to the room she first woke up in.

"I think the lessons paid off," Lloyd said. "Yes, they did, but the kiss was very unexpected," Rylan said. "Wait, what?" Alexus said. "No, I just taught him how to be polite!" Rylan said. "That's your idea of being polite?" Alexus asked. "This isn't at all what I mean, but..."

Rylan snapped his fingers and disappeared.

In the room Binx collapsed. "Why did he..." She muttered in wonder feeling the spot he kisses her.


	4. 4 Note

Chapter 4:

Binx felt something got and sticky on her arm. Blood!she must have scraped it on a nail or sharp wood in the fight. 'Oh well, it's nothing.' She thinks even though it goes from her shoulder to her elbow. She stands up and desides to go see if she can find what scraped her. Her arm is showing the blood by now, staining her purple shirt. She walks to the training place and the ninja and friends are still there. Lloyd sees her first. "Um Binx...whoa! What happened to your arm?" Se wanted to run again but could not. Her feet felt glued to the floor.

Rylan appeared in front of her. "My aim's off, this isn't my room, this is the deck," he said, looking around. "Oh, good thing Alexus isn't here, I'm afraid she's still a little mad at me," he said a little distantly. Then, be turned around and saw Binx. "Oh, hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced," he said, smiling. "Binx Lillyin." She says shaking his hand with her wounded arm. "Binx! Why happened to your arm?!" Lloyd asked again. "Oh, hold on, I'm good at healing wounds," Rylan said, holding out his hand. "Give me your arm," he said.

"N-no...I can heal it myself..." Binx says stepping back. She puts a sound barrier around her and uses shadows to conceal it so you could not see the pain she was in. She made the pain go up and up and up screaming so loud she thought that the sound barrier couldn't even hold it in. The wound held and the barrier went away. They saw her on her knees, sleeve roles up, wound gone, not even a scar, Gasping.

"I could have done that easier. I'm almost a full trained sorcerer," Rylan said. "If you're going to brag, brag about your family mansion to Alexus," Cole said with crossed arms. "Are you jealous of my family wealth?" Rylan asked.

Binx stands up. "It's ok. The pain is going away. I just have trust problems and I don't like people touching me so..." Looks away. "I-I...I'm going to th-the room I woke up in..." She says nervously looking at Lloyd. She walks out of the room, and starts heading footsteps behind her she keeps walking to the room but before she gets there, Alexus came around the hall. "Have you seen Rylan, I have words to exchange words with him," she asked Binx "In there." Points to the room I just left. "I can keep him in the room in you want. He will leaves he knows your coming but I can stop him from doing so. Just put a shadow barrier around the room and he can't get out. Not even a magic teleport will work." "No, I'm good, thanks for the offer," Alexus said, matching over to where she pointed. When she disappeared, Binx distinctively heard a yelp from Rylan.

She walks back in the room and watches Rylan being chases out of the room and the other ninjas except Lloyd talking. "Hey to to got the clean up right, seeing as it was you two who did the fight right? Thanks! Bye!" Kai says and him and the other ninja leave the training grounds. Binx looks at Lloyd and starts to clean up. He stars to as we'll with a huge sigh. After setting something down I turn and bump into him falling down. "Hu?!"

Lloyd looks down at her and smiles. He helps her up and she backs away a step but he just closes the space. Lifting up her chin he looks in her eyes. "Are you ok?" He asks at last. She nods and try's to turn away but he pulls her back holding both her arms. She stopped and looked at him. "You're sure?" He asked. She swallowed and nodded. He nodded slowly and let go of her arm. 'I need to talk to Jay, Cole, and Rylan,' he thought, walking below deck.

'I need to talk to Alexus' she thought, runing to find her. "A-Alexus...?" "Yes." She says looking up from 'Harry Potter and the half-blood prince'.

"Your in love with cole right?" Binx asks. "Yes..." Was the slow response. "How do you know when your in love? I think I'm halfway between love and terror. Can you help?" She asks pleadingly eyes wide.

Alexus grew extremely uncomfortable. "Well, it's not love if you just met the guy, so it's probably a crush. Second, it takes a year for it to be actually love. I've known Cole for more than a year, and why are you asking me?" Alexus takes very quickly.

"I...I am a bit different...I don't know many things about emotion like that. I know happy sad, joy, hate, anger, and pain. But not anything els. it scares me...he scares me...but not from what he has done. If anything I...I trust him...he never hurt me severely...Only a bruise or two...I'm sorry I asked...but Nya looked busy and I can't talk to boys and jade...a mentor of mine...I can't contact right now. She helps with my emotions..." Binx trails off.

"Right. So, let me be the first to say, welcome to the terrifying life of a teenage girl," Alexus said. "If you feel butterflies, it's completely normal," she continued, laying down on her bed. "Butterfly's?" Binx says confused. "That weird feeling you get in your stomach when you're nervous," Alexus explained. "Oh is that the feeling I got when Lloyd..." She stops suddenly looking away and blushing. Hard.

Binx just runs out and goes to her room. There is a note in the door.

Dear binx,

You may stay here as long as you like. Get some rest.

Sensei Wu

So she gets dressed for bed and falls asleep softly. 'I hope my friends don't worry about me too much...' She thinks before drifting off entirely


	5. 5 prophecy

Chapter 4: the prophecy and a kiss

(hey y'all! Ya you read the title right! Plz plz plz review! I can not stress this enuff! Review! Thx! Binx out!)

Lloyd hears a scream. It was Binx. Him and the ninja and Alexus along with Rylan run to Binx's room to see her panting, scared, and to say the lest, crazed. Sensei was comforting her. "You has the dream again didn't you?" He asked. She nods. "H-how d-d-did y-you k-k-know...?" She asks in a shaky voice. "Your mentors contacted me." Was all he said. A after a pause she added, "do you want to explain to the others who and what you are? And mabby the prophecy as well?" Binx nodded her head. "Can I go back to bed?" Alexus asked. "Alex," Nya said sternly, making Alexus wince. "Sorry," she said, looking down.

"It was stated that, 'Times of now, there is not one, that is safe from the endless night

"Wait! Someone is out there to kill you? Why?" Lloyd asks. "Because of my shadow power and he wants to destroy what I want to save..." Lloyd walked over to Binx. "Story of our life," Alexus said. "The Overlord for Lloyd and the Sorcerer for me," she continued. "The Sorcerer is my father," Rylan said with slumped shoulders. "Oh sorry... Yeah it does not help when it's your uncle and cousin either..." Binx trailed off. "And my brother," Rylan added, looking distant. "So it's either him or I die...not your ideal family..." She said, then the room fell silent.

To break the ice Jay asks, "you all want to play truth or dare?" Binx nods her head and the ninja give a few, "yeah!" or "sure!"

"No thank you," Rylan said politely. "Your eyes shifted," Alexus said. "Don't use your deductions on me!" Rylan said playfully. "Why does it sound like every thing you say to her is flirting?" Cole asked. When they all go into a room to play they sit in a circle on the ground and Binx lays on her back to look at the ceiling until her turn.

"Who's going first?" Alexus asked, dragging Rylan into it. "I'll volunteer," Rylan said reluctantly. "Alright," Cole said, grinning. Rylan's face paled. "Alright, bring your worst," he sighed. "Okay, truth or dare?" Cole asked. "Truth," Rylan said. "Dang it, okay, did you have a crush on Rose Tyler when you were younger?" Cole asked. "Let's see, that was seven years ago, I was ten, so yes," Rylan said, blushing a bit when Alexus and Jay started laughing hard. "Hey, I thought you had a crush on Ten and Amelia!" Rylan defended, looking at them both. "Had? I still do!" Alexus said in between gasps for breath.

"Ok ok! Who's next? Lloyd?" Jay asks. "Fine why not?" the blond ninja asked, sitting up taller. "Ok truth or dare?" Asks Jay. "Dare!" Loud says confidently. But his confidence fades when he sees the look Jay has. "Kiss Binx." Was the dare. "Wait, WHAT?!" Lloyd and Binx says at the same time, Binx sitting up.

"You heard me. Kiss Binx." Was Jay's smirking response. Binx starts to back up slowly until she hits the wall and sees no way out. She know Kai, who was closest to her, would never let her out of it. "No." Was Lloyd only response. He was turning redder than the Doctor's bow-tie. "You said dare and you have to do it!" It was Cole who responded this time. Rylan only face-palmed while the other ninja, excluding Lloyd, smirked.

Alexus stood up and smacked the back of Jay's head. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. "What?" Jay asked. "You can't have someone kiss someone else!" She scolded. "It's very ungentlemanly," Rylan said sternly. "Jeez, sorry, Alex," Cole said, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "You shouldn't apologize to me," Alexus said, looking at them all.

"Well a d-dare is a-a d-dare..." Lloyd says walking up to Binx. He leaned down and kissed her. It was not harsh like she expected it to be. It was gentle, and kind. She never felt anything like it before. They just stayed there. When they seperated for air he smiled at her shocked face. She smiled a nervous smile back. "Well? No need thank me that much for setting to up for that!" Was Jay's sarcastic reply.

Alexus just smacked the back of his head again. "Oi! Don't be cocky!" She scolded. Binx just runs out of the room, embarrassed. "Now look what you did!" Alexus and Lloyd say at the same time running after her.

"Alexus, you're a girl, what do I say to her?" Lloyd asked, stopping as Binx ran into her room and shut the door behind her. "Jeez, thanks, Lloyd," Alexus said sarcastically. "Right now, it might be best to just give her some time to herself," she advised.

Meanwhile, Binx reaches into the shadows and pulls out a black cat. He purrs in her arms. "Hey Shadow. How are you?" He give a few meows and she gives a few short laughs. "I-I'm glad your good. I...I got..." The cat, Shadow, tilts it's head. "I-got-kissed-by-a-boy!" She says 50 miles an hour fast. They cats eyes get wide. Shadow knows what Binx is saying and she know what his is too. He asks her who it was. "M-my...my opposite..." The cat gives one cry in terror. Then says he is glad his opposite is a tom so he does not have to worry about those kinds of things. Plus they're friends. Then he says for her to go to bed. As she falls asleep he curls up by her to keep guard.


	6. 6 new friends

Chapter five: New friends

Alexus was asleep in her bed. Came day break, something disturbed her subconscious thoughts. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her room. It only took her a second to realize that there was a cat, resting on her stomach, all curled up.

Her face broke into a terrified expression. She knocked on the wooden wall behind her bed. "Rylan!" She hissed, not wanting to wake the cat up. Rylan walked into her room, rubbing his eyes. "It's 5:30 in the morning, what's wrong?" He asked, yawning. "There's a cat on me! Get it off!" She whispered. "Oh, are you afraid of cats?" Rylan asked politely. "Yes! I'm terrified of cats, now get it off!" Alexus whispered desperately.

Binx heard the noise and looked to see. "Shadow!" She whispered and the cat immediately walked off and jumped into her arms. "Hey there, Shadow, " she said, petting the cat. Alexus frantically brushed off where the cat was. "Please tell me that the cat was sleeping on me because it likes me!" She still whispered. Binx laughed, "Oh yes it was! It! smelled you on me and wanted to thank you for keeping me safe! You see, this cat is almost human. I can even talk to it like one!"

"Gah, cats scare me!" Alexus said. "Wait, so you mean it's intelligent, like a human?" Rylan asked. "Yep. If not more. Let's just say it understands emotions better than me."

"Whoa. That's new." Say a voice from behind us. It was Zane and the other ninja. "Morning Zane," Alexus said. "I'll go make the morning tea, well, I'm the only one that drinks it, other than Zane, never mind, I'll make coco," Rylan said, excusing himself and walked out of the room. "Tea. Sounds good. Have not had it in a long time. But coco, even better!" Binx said. The cat took one look at Lloyd and hisses. "Gah, cats!" Alexus said, shuddering. "At least it likes you, but it hisses at me!" Lloyd said. "What you got against Lloyd?" Alexus asked, standing up, walking over to Binx, and getting eye level with the cat. All it did was blink and Alexus flinched back.

"One: blinking is good. Two: I kinda tell my cat everything so he can help me...seeing as I have problems..." Binx looked apologetic. "Oh! So you told him about..." Jay started before Kai knocks the side of his head. That didn't stop Alexus from smacking the back of his head too. "Ow! Stop that!" Jay said, rubbing the back of his head. "How did everyone get in my room? I called for Rylan!" Alexus said, ignoring Jay's complaint. Lloyd looked sheepish at her remark. "Well...I better go find some light. Shadow's best friend is another cat called Ray. Shadows made of shadows and Ray is made of light. The boy cats like to talk." Binx roles her eyes. "There more like humans than I am!" She complained.

"Not more cats!" Alexus said. "Calm down, Alexus, just look into my eyes," Cole said, grabbing her shoulders, and looked into hers. "Wow, I do feel better," Alexus said, smiling faintly. He smiled too and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to get ready," Cole said, leaving the room.

"Why do humans kiss?" Binx asked her cat who replyed, "To show affection."

"T-then why did Lloyd..." She trailed off. "The second one was a dare you said. Why it soft was just to be nice. The first, well I don't know. But not from liking you." "Ok I understand." Binx replys.

"Sounds like you know what it's saying," came Lloyd's voice from behind her. Binx hadn't been paying attention to the fact she was walking. They were in a room full of equipment; a training room if it was raining outside. Alexus was rushing down the hall again. This time, she one had one boot on, and had a bare foot. The other combat boot was tucked under her arm with her other sock stuffed in the boot, and midway through tying her hair back. "I'm always in a rush for training," she called to Binx as she passed. "Oh, okay!" She called to Alexus. Then, turning back to Lloyd, she says, "I can. When you befriend the cat of your same element, you can talk to other element cats. I befriended Shadow, the shadow element cat. Then, there is Ray, the light eliment cat. If you befriend him you can talk to Shadow." She explained.

Then reaching into the light, grabs a golden furred tabby long-hair cat. The cat immediately walks to Lloyd and sits, looking up at him with the sweetest golden eyes. "Pet it. If it purrs you have made a bond."

"Are you sure about this? If one of these cats scare Alexus even more, she can summon a pack of wolves just by whistling. Long story," Lloyd said, but he crouched down and pet the cat anyways. The cat started to pur and rub itself in his leg. Binx only laughed. "The cats won't hurt her! Shadow can tell someone's heart just by looking at them. That's his talent. Ray's talent is seeing there strength in will power. Shadow saw right away she was a good person. He would never harm her. In fact, he would protect any of my friends. And he can turn into a shadow just as Ray can turn into a ray of light. Nothing can harm them." She explained.

"Alright, but I hope for the sake of these cats that Alexus can get along with them," Lloyd said. Binx nodded and moved away from Lloyd and Ray, Shadow following her. Just as she's about to leave, Rylan almost bumps into her. "Oh! Terribly sorry, but the cocoa is done, I just came to tell you," he said a bit quickly. She smiles. "Thanks."

"You're welcome" Rylan said before turning around and disappeared down the hall. She walks past Lloyd to the dinning room. Alexus had finally gotten both shoes on and was now resting her head in her hand and staring absent-mindedly at the wall. No one had the heart to tell her that she had forgotten her sword, again

Afterwards, Binx walked out to watch them train when Zane asked, "Do you wish to join us?"

"Sure!" Was her reply, then she looked around. "Who should I pair up with?"

"Well, that depends. How well can you fight? Alexus, sorry for saying so, but is the least experience," Zane said. "I don't know. If you use powers, I would only use the counter power to it." She says matter-of-factly. Jay and Kai get those looks. "What?" She asks. "Lloyd!" They say at once and Jay adds, "Light vs shadows!" She smirks. "Okay."

"All powers?" The blond inquires. "Yep!" He makes a light so bright it hurt her eyes so she darkens the shadows around her and that was a mistake! He stops he light and makes a punch into the shadows, hitting it's mark at her stomach. Then, the shadows then disappear. She doubles over, her arms around her stomach. "Come on, it can't be that easy!" Lloyd said in a slightly taunting voice. "Easy?" She moved like a shadow around Lloyd, knocking him to the ground and using wind to lift him up to her knee caps and let him drop. "Yeah, you're right. It is easy!" She said, returning the taunt.

"Hey, don't be cocky!" Lloyd said, standing up. He summoned his ice power and froze her feet in place. She couldn't move. "Says the boy to taunted me first!" She said, summoning a sonic wave to brake the ice and make him fall. She then used her sound power and make a soft music only he could hear hoping it would dull his senses. It didn't work but she didn't know that when she went for another attack.

Binx rushed forward to punch him in the jaw, but he ducked, and grabbed her outstretched arm and tripped her. Falling on her stomach, she gave out a groan. Lloyd's compassion got the better of him, for he held his hand out and asked, "Are you okay?" Binx slowly stood up before flipping him into his back before he could even blink! "Yeah. Expect the unexpected," she quoted. Then she softened up and wanted no hard feelings. Holding out her and she said, "Sorry. But it is a fight."

Lloyd just grins and kicks her legs, making her trip. "All is fair in love and war!" He said, standing up. As memory's flood back, she remembered the only person who loved her and would go to war for her was her brother. "I wouldn't know." She said looking sad and down to the side. "I-I've never seen either." Then regaining her composure, she stands up and faces him. "Sorry, it's just an expression that I've heard Rylan say while running from Cole," Lloyd said. "It's ok..." Then she brightens up. "But you still has a fight to lose!" She says using the wind to raise him up into the air.

He only smirked like he knew something. She got a confused look. "Do I?" Lloyd asked himself before using his ice power to make a snowball. He threw it down on her, and it hit her in the face. He landed cleanly on his feet as he fell while Binx was rubbing the snow out of her eyes.

"Yes you do!" She says using shadow travel to appear behind him and grab his wrists. But before Binx could get them into a full lock, he slips them around and spins her, locking her arms behind her back and fourcing her to my knees. Binx could feel his breath on her neck as he says, "I think it's your fight to lose, not mine. Surrender Binx. It's the best option for you." Lloyd tightened his grip. Through gritted teeth she replies definitely, "No. I will NOT surrender!" He looks shocked but then smirks. "Very well then." He states slyly.

He threw her across the deck, and she skidded on the wooden boards until she hit the railing. He walked up and pulled out a sword. He placed the tip under her chin. "I think I just won," he said, smiling. "Nope," Binx said before using her power of wind and blowing him back to the railing like he did to her.

Though she will never admit it but the sword made her stomic twist in knots. It scared her to be that defenceless. She stood up and swinging her hand in a wide circular motion her ring turns into a black iron sword with gold Greek markings. Placing it under his chin she says. "I would think otherwise." But he just uses his sword to knock hers out of the way and did a set of thrust, strike, block, stoke, back and forth with her tell he manages to almost get her. It lightly falls down her spine, not even cutting her shirt, and she freezes. Without realizing she froze she side stepped and did it again but to her side. In that instant she fall to the ground with a small spasm, griping her side. No blood. No cut. Not even a ripped shirt. Just a light tap.

"Are you okay, or is this a trick?" Lloyd asked, keeping his sword close, but at the same time, examining her from a small distance. Tears were streaming from her eyes. She tried to stand but couldn't. Falling on her hands and knees, she starts to say, "A f-few years ago...my brother was killed. In trying to defend him I got two scars." She looked up into Lloyd's eyes with great sadness and more emotion than he's ever seen from her.

Voice shaking she continues. "That person, that Makhai, a spirit of battle and combat, was the person y-you saved me from t-that n-night..." Finaly regaining the ability to stand, she says, "When your sword slipped...it causes me to...one; freeze, two; fall, the memory's just come flooding back." Getting a better grip on her sword she says, "we're in the middle of a fight remember?" She says, trying to forget.

"No, this is something you should talk about, not to me if you don't want to, but you just need to confide in someone else. Don't keep your emotions bottled in," Lloyd said, putting his sword away. Turning her sword back into her ring she stated, "I'm fine. I've just revealed to you more than anyone else right now. Here I'll make you a deal. If we finish this fight, and you tell me why I should not keep my emotions 'bottled up', then I'll tell someone. Deal?" She asks. Lloyd looks torn between inststing and accepting, when Binx says, "unless you don't think you can beat me." Then he give a fake exasperated sigh and says, "Okay, okay, okay! If you insist!"

Binx smiled, forming her sword again as Lloyd pulled his out. "Ready to lose?" Lloyd asked. "I know you are!" Binx said. In one motion Lloyd hooks the hilt of her sword out of her and and throws it across the deck. At the same time, grabbing the collar of her shirt and ramming her against the wall, while pointing the tip of his sword under her chin again lifting it up and making her look into his laughing eyes.

"Now, now. Don't gloat before you lose," He laughs. She just stares definitely back. "I haven't lost. I just haven't found out how to win!" She states matter-of-factly. "Y-you h-haven't l-l-lost? Hahaha! Your cornered! No way out! Just surrender!" Lloyd says trying very hard to not bowl over laughing. "I. Will. Not!" Binx says strongly. She looked around before an idea formed. She swung her foot out, kicking him in the gut. He dropped his sword and doubled over, clutching his stomach. Binx was on her feet again. She grabbed his sword and pointed it at his chest this time, making him fall onto his back. Now he was cornered.

Pressing down a bit so he knew who was on top now, without cutting anything though, looked him right in the eyes and said, "check." She then broke into a smirk. "More like, check mate," Lloyd said, raising his arms in defense. "Congratulations, you win," he continued.


End file.
